Turn Me On
by Kaslyna
Summary: After the events of 2x03, Nolan and Amanda make up.


**A/N: I'm really starting to think this post-ep thing will be a habit of mine. Any disagrements?**

He's shirtless and gunless by the time she's turned from the door to him. The scotch sits on her sidetable and she smiles softly. He smiles back at her, and when he opens his arms to her, Amanda doesn't hesitate to fall into them, into Nolan's warmth and the comfort he brings to her. His hands comb through blonde tresses and he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles into his chest, sealing it with a kiss between his pecs.

"I'm worried about you, you know," Nolan replies, pulling back to look at her, "You're being distant. If you don't want to do this thing between us, all you have to do is say so, you know."

She nods, "I know. And I do want this, but I'm scared all the time. I'm scared that Kenya's not coming back, and I'm scared I'm gonna lose you again, and I'm scared that I'm not good enough for anything."

"I figured as much," he murmurs, tucking hair behind her ear, "But the thing is, you have a right to be scared and I'm sorry I only left you with a hailer message. That wasn't very kind of me."

"No, it wasn't," she agrees.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asks, and she smirks a little at the feel of him against her stomach.

She hums in response, pretending to think, before teasing, "Give me that bottle of scotch."

So Nolan does, and watches in rapt fascination as she swigs straight from the bottle, polishing it off. Amanda hands him the bottle when done, and when he's finished putting it down she's working on pulling the dress off of her.

"Let me," Nolan's voice is husky with arousal and the scotch, but Amanda drops her hands and lets pull the dress over her head, flinging it aside.

She's left in her underwear and bra before him, shivering slightly. Nolan steps closer, watching as Amanda sways a little before tilting her head up, hazel eyes closing as his blue eyes do the same. Finally, their lips meet, and she hums in approval, arms coming to wrap around his neck. His hands span her ass, lifting her at the moment she jumps, legs wrapping around his waist. Nolan takes that as a cue to move, keeping his arms around her securely as he fumbles his way to the bed. They fall onto it clumsily, Amanda bouncing out of his arms, letting out a small squeak of surprise as their kiss breaks. Her grin turns to peals of laughter, and Nolan joins her in that, resting his face against her cheek.

Amanda's laughter turns to moans of pleasure as Nolan's teeth graze her jaw gently, tongue swiping out to soothe the sting before he sucks at the point. No doubt he'll leave a mark for her to find later, but right now, she doesn't care.

His lips trail lower, distracted by the smooth skin of her neck. Nolan feels Amanda's head arch, opening her neck to his kisses. He smirks into her pulse point, where his tongue flicks out, flattening and tasting the sweet tang of her skin.

The only sounds between them are breathy moans as his mouth descends lower, until Nolan is kneeling on the floor, pulling Amanda's hips to the edge of the bed before kissing the inside of her left thigh. Her breath hitches as she realizes what he's about to do, his hands leaving bruises on her hips from the way he stills her. He looks up at her before he removes his hands long enough to pull her panties down and off, taking a moment to savor the fact that they're soaked.

"Someone's impatient," he teases, a smirk on his face. He nudges her legs apart, placing his nose to her sex, breathing her in.

"Shut up," she breathes, panting, a hand snaking down to rest in his hair, tugging him closer to where she wants him, needs him.

He hums in response. Nolan's tongue flicks out to dart into her entrance. Amanda gasps, the hand in the bedsheets fisting, the hand in Nolan's hair pushing him closer. His knowing smirk makes her blood boil and sing. She hasn't had time for adreno tonight, and the combination of withdrawal and the things he's doing to her with his mouth and hands are enough to put her close to snapping.

His tongue finds rhythm inside her entrance, fingers toying with her clit. She cries out, arching upwards as Nolan hits a particularly sweet spot inside of her. The thrusts of his tongue match the undulation of her hips until soon she's crying out in ecstasy, her release washing over her like a wave.

He laps up her juices, prolonging her orgasm, until both her hands tug at his hair, trying to pull him up. Nolan complies, coming up to kiss Amanda, who moans softly at the taste of herself on his tongue. When he pulls back, she smiles gently up at him.

"I want to return the favor," she tells him, "If that's okay, instead of sex?"

Nolan grins impishly, "You're the boss."

And she is; during the times they've had sex, he's never once asked for anything, instead letting Amanda assume control in the bedroom. Her pleasure is his top priority when they're like this; anything after her first orgasm is fair game, up to her. And right now, she wants to taste him, wants to know what it feels like to take from him this final barrier between them. So he lies down next to her, hand on her hip, facing her. He lets her take her time, and right now, that's exactly what she needs.

Nolan feels Amanda's smile as she kisses his forehead tenderly before pushing him so he's on his back. She frowns, cocking her head to the side. He can't help reaching up to undo her bra, taking it off and throwing it across the room.

"Undress," she tells him, and Nolan nods, doing as she says, until he's equally naked. Then he shifts so he's lying back amongst the pillows, and Amanda takes the opportunity to crawl into his lap, to lean up and kiss him for all she's worth. He's average height, and she's short; her knees around his hips leave her feet against his bare thighs.

One hand supports Amanda, the other trailing down Nolan's neck, to his chest. When she breaks the kiss, she kisses her way down, following the same trail as her hand. Nolan moans softly as she grazes his nipple with her teeth, tongue soothing the slight sting. She does the same to his other nipple, finally kissing between his pecs and then further south. Her tongue in his bellybutton has Nolan hissing, bucking wildly. Amanda's gentle hand on his hip stills him, leaves him breathless and panting as she goes lower still, kissing his inner thigh teasingly. She switches to his other thigh, and if not for the steady pressure of her hand on his hip he'd be thrusting.

She looks up at him before she takes his penis into her hand. Nolan watches in aroused fascination as Amanda licks the tip of him, moaning in delight at the taste of his precum. The familiar tightening at the base of his spine increases, blooming, heat spreading through his body as she takes him fully into her mouth, swallowing hard.

"Shtako, Amanda," he gasps, and the hand on his hip isn't enough to stop his hips from pushing up, into the wet heat of her mouth.

Her other hand, which had been gently playing with his balls, now goes to entwine with one of his; his other hand rests in her blonde hair. She sucks again before wrapping her tongue around his head. Then Amanda licks from his tip to his base, causing Nolan to groan in need. The hand on his hip leaves to play between her own legs, and she touches herself clumsily, as best as she can. Their rhythms come together; his thrusts into her mouth, her strokes of tongue, her grazes of teeth, her sucks, combining with the way she flicks her own clit. The pressure inside of him increases, a fire inside of Nolan hotter than anything he's ever felt before.

"Amanda," he hisses, "If you don't want me to cum in your mouth, now's the time to stop."

She looks up, releasing him with a soft pop, smirking before she says, "Thanks for the warning, Nolan."

It's all he gets before she takes him fully again, sucking hard. That, combined with the way she's still playing with herself, has him bucking and gasping as he cums. Amanda swallows all that she can, continuing to suck Nolan as he rides out his release. When he's spent, he pulls her gently up his chest so she's resting on top of him.

"That was the best blowjob I've ever gotten," he tells her, looking down at her before kissing her forehead, "I do _not_ want to know how you got so good at that."

Amanda smirks, leaning up to kiss him. They moan at the tastes of themselves, Nolan holding Amanda tightly. When they release the other's lips, Amanda smiles gently up at him, cradling his cheek with her hand in a tender way.

Something passes between them, and neither says anything as the sweat cools and their breathing regulates. Whatever just happened between them after the kiss is something both are too afraid to talk about just yet, something that isn't quite ready to be acknowledged. Luckily, Amanda yawns, exhausted, and it's enough to spur Nolan into action, tucking them both into bed.

"I'll stay till you sleep," he promises, "Then I have to get back to Irisa."

She smiles tiredly, "Go and be a good dad. I'll be fine, I promise."

"You sure?" he asks, furrowing his brow. After the first time, he hadn't stayed the full night, but he'd always made sure she was fast asleep before he left. It was an unspoken agreement between them that Nolan would always go back to Irisa before the morning to be a dad.

"Go," Amanda smirks at him, leaning up to capture his lips with hers.

He shifts, letting go of her after their kiss ends. Amanda watches lazily as Nolan dresses, finally leaning down to first kiss her forehead and then her lips, a kiss that's both gentle and full of passion as he says goodbye, cradling her head in his hands.

"Bye, Amanda," Nolan murmurs.

"Bye," she yawns, and Nolan smiles at her cuteness.

Then he leaves, looking back once more to see Amanda falling asleep, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips. As Nolan closes the door behind him, he can't help but smile, too. He's on his way to be the dad Irisa needs him to try to be, after being the man Amanda needed him to be.

No matter what arguments he has with Amanda, he knows it'll always come back to this, to them. Because they are like magnets, and no matter how far apart they are pulled, they always snap back together again. He has full confidence that whatever's troubling Amanda will soon come to light, and with it, a deeper sense of trust in their relationship.

Besides, what secret could she possibly be hiding that's really so bad?


End file.
